In general, a rear seat of a vehicle is equipped with a lock for child protection (hereinafter referred to as “child lock”) for preventing a child from randomly opening a rear seat door in the vehicle when the child rides in the vehicle.
A child lock function is a function of prohibiting a passenger from opening a door in only the inside of a vehicle as compared with a door lock function of prohibiting a passenger from opening a door in the inside and outside of the vehicle.
Such a child lock may have a mechanical type of being operated by inserting a key into a lock lever hole of a rear door and an electronic type of driving a child lock function by turning on/off a switch.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional electronic child lock, if detecting an operation of a child lock/unlock switch, a controller may supply power to a child lock/unlock latch through a junction block in response to the operation state and may control the child lock/unlock latch to perform a child lock or unlock function.